plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Flare
, |Signature Superpower = Sunburn |Other Superpowers = Weed Whack More Spore Scorched Earth |Flavor Text = When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies.}} Solar Flare is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads Kabloom and Solar plant cards against the Zombies. Her signature superpower is Sunburn, which allows her to deal 2 damage to a Zombie or the Zombie Hero and gives her +1 for the rest of the game. Statistics *'Classes: 'Kabloom, Solar *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Sunburn - Do 2 damage. You get +1 for the rest of the game. **'Other:' ***Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2 /-2 . ***More Spore - Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Battles:' **Zombie Mission 05: KO at the OK Arcade **Zombie Mission 19: Game Time! Flame Time! **Zombie Mission 22: All Fired Up **Zombie Mission 39: Playing with Fire *'Battle Area: '''Arcade Hero description ''When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Solar Flare uses a living Flower garden to build massive amounts of sun, blasting the Zombies with massive high-cost Plants and Tricks. With Solar Flare's signature superpower, Sunburn, is what makes her a relatively easier Hero to use. If you get Sunburn as a starting superpower, use it immediately, as adding +1 for the rest of the game can be a huge advantage. Her two classes, Kabloom and Solar, allows her to use hyper-offensive combos of playing lots of plants to dish out huge damage while making enough sun for her to do that. Her other superpowers are on the defensive side: Weed Whack and Scorched Earth are all about lowering zombies' stats, while More Spore is used to block zombies. However, Solar Flare has no Amphibious plants at all, and lacks easy ways to get cards. To cover this flaw, play cards that can hurt or destroy Amphibious zombies such as Berry Blast, Sour Grapes, Squash or Three-Headed Chomper. However, as for her card issues, it requires Petal-Morphosis, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, or Cornucopia (which makes more plants instantly). Against Solar Flare is dangerous for her ability to gain sun much faster than any other hero. This allows her to play strong cards like Power Flower or Dandy Lion King early, so you should bring cheap cards that can help deal with them like Nibble or Bungee Plumber. A good strategy is to take out Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers and Metal Petal Sunflowers as soon as possible to prevent high-costing cards being played early. Alternatively, the player can allow the Sunflowers to live while dealing with other cards being played. Tricks like Weed Spray and The Chickening can destroy most of Solar Flare's plants should she only play low-damaging or low-health cards. The strategy here is to make Solar Flare run out of cards as soon as possible, giving the Zombie Hero an advantage. Another way to easily defeat Solar Flare is to use amphibious zombies in lanes with water, since Solar Flare has no amphibious plants, which allows the player to damage her directly. However, do keep in mind that she has access to plenty of damage and removal cards, which could easily take out an amphibious zombie. Strategy Decks Trivia *Solar Flare's fiery form may allude to the Fire Flower in the Garden Warfare ''series. **Her name could also be a reference to Solar Flare Beam, an ability for the Sunflower in ''Garden Warfare series as well. *Before update 1.2.11, Solar Flare's comic strip was the only comic strips that involves dialogue. *In Solar Flare's comic strip, one can see a Sun-shroom. However, Sun-shroom is not featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *The fire she uses from Sunburn is similar to the flame sprite from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Her description references how Sunburn burns zombies. *She shares her battle music with Nightcap. *Like Rose, she does not wear a medal on her chest, but rather has a leaf symbol engraved on her T-shirt. *Solar Flare's name could perhaps allude to Starfire, a DC Comics character, most notably from Teen Titans. *Solar Flare is the only female Kabloom plant hero in the game. *Solar Flare is one of the three plant heroes that lack Amphibious plants, the others being Chompzilla and Captain Combustible. **Out of the three, Solar Flare is the only one that doesn't lead the Mega-Grow class. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Kabloom plants Category:Solar plants Category:Kabloom heroes Category:Solar heroes